


Amusey Performance

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bribery, Card Games, Comedy, Concerts, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dancing, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Guitars, Humor, Idols, Inspired by Art, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Music, Musicians, Rock and Roll, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rook wants a Duel Guitar like the one Ohdo Yuga modified for Kirishima Romin, and will do whatever it takes to get one.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa & Ohdo Yuga, Kirishima Romin & Ohdo Yuga, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Amusey Performance

Amusey Performance

Author’s Note: A missing scene from episode 10. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Rook wants a Duel Guitar like the one Ohdo Yuga modified for Kirishima Romin, and will do whatever it takes to get one.

* * *

“What’s it gonna take, Yuga? Me doing a little dance?”

“Rook, you don’t dance.”

“I don’t play the guitar either! But I _can_ use it for duelling!”

Yuga swallowed a nervous laugh. He tweaked the Duel Guitar further so Romin could have fun with Rush Duels and music, without the inconvenience of carrying an instrument and a Duel Disk around separately. Perhaps he should have given her his present somewhere more private, where Rook wouldn’t whine about not getting anything.

“I’ll throw on one of Romin’s outfits! Will that convince you I’m a super guitarist?” He slapped her concert clothes to the other end of the rack.

Romin turned four separate shades of blue. 

Gakuto shuddered at the possibility, and contemplated having Ranze check how much disinfectant the human eyeball could sustain _without_ resulting in permanent blindness. “Please, Rook-kun, my eyes!”

“Here’s a thought, Rook: I promise to build you one if you promise you won’t do that!”


End file.
